Takadul
by ai selai strawberry
Summary: Ini adalah fanfic tantangan yang dibuat oleh Hell-senpai. terdiri dari fanfic friendship/humor Kisedai. 5. Rahasia :: "Kemarin aku membawanya ke kamar" "Dia yang berbaju biru tua" "Tapi bukannya Aka-chin sangat suka dengannya. Apalagi dia luarnya memang gelap dan kasar, tapi dalamnya sangat lembut kan ?" "Aku hanya menjilatnya dan meminum 'susu'nya."
1. Chapter 1

"Ryouta, bisa kau jelaskan ini ?"

* * *

**Ryouta's Diary :: Malaikat dan Iblis**

Fandom : Kuroko no Basuke / Kuroko no Basket

Rated : T – indonesia

Genre : Friendship/Humor

Warning : Gaje, No Yaoi.

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke / Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sama. Tidak ada keuntungan materil yang diperoleh dari membuat ataupun mempublikasikan fanfiksi ini. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan dan penyaluran hobi pribadi.

Summary :

Ketika Kiseki no Sedai menemukan sebuah diary dalam loker Kise yang kebetulan tidak terkunci. Membuat sang Kapten mengeluarkan asap dari kepalanya.

"Ryouta, bisa kau jelaskan ini ?"

* * *

Kise Ryouta kini tengah menampakkan senyum lima jarinya. Dia sedang berada di dalam lingkaran yang dibuat anak-anak Kiseki no Sedai. Kise sempat melirik Kuroko untuk mendapat pertolongan, namun sang pemain bayangan tampaknya enggan memberikan pertolongan sedikitpun kepada pemuda itu. Yah…sebenarnya ini salahnya meletakkan buku diary di loker dan dia lupa untuk mengunci lokernya.

"Anoo…itu cuma pemikiranku saja kok, Akashicchi~ Jangan marah ne ?" Ujar Kise pelan diiringi setitik air di ujung matanya. Namun, Akashi masih menatapnya tajam.

Kuroko yang terlanjur penasaran berat, akhirnya merebut buku yang berada di tangan Akashi. "Aku akan membacakannya, Akashi-kun.."

Akashi menoleh ke arah Kuroko dan mengangguk setuju. "Lakukan, Tetsuya."

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Kali ini aku akan menceritakan pemikiranku saja sih. Aku akan cerita soal teman-temanku yang imut-imut – tanpa Murasakibaracchi dan Aominecchi – , karena Aominecchi yang ga ada imut-imutnya-ssu!_

* * *

Dahi Aomine manmpilkan sebuah perempatan imaginer dengan segera. Dia menoleh ke arah Kise yang tengah tersenyum lima jari dengan canggung – nyengir –. Namun sebelum keduanya memulai pertengkaran, Akashi berdeham pelan.

"Simpan tenagamu untuk menghajar Ryouta nanti, Daiki. Atau aku juga akan menghajarmu nanti."

Dan Aomine hanya bisa mengangguk sembari menelan ludahnya.

* * *

_Apalagi Kurokocchi yang begitu imut dan mungil /(*o*)~ dia begitu nyaman dipeluk-ssu ! Dan sebenarnya Akashicchi juga (sepertinya – SEPERTINYA LOH) nyaman dipeluk, tapi kalian tahu sendiri kan ? Aku belum mau dicium guntingnya lagi-ssu DX_

* * *

Dan kali ini sebuah gunting benar-benar mencium surai keemasan Kise. "Ryouta – "

"Sudahlah, Akashi-kun. Aku juga sebenarnya tidak terima dengan sebutan mungil ini." Akashi terdiam tanpa protes meskipun Kuroko baru saja menyela perkataannya. Aura Kuroko yang menguar dari tubuh itu begitu kuat – dan tampak lebih mengerikan dari milik Akashi –.

* * *

_Aku ga mau komentar soal imutnya Midorimacchi deh. Karena sepertinya percuma, dia terlalu tsundere untuk mengakuinya._

* * *

Sebuah Deathglare pun menghampiri model muda itu. "Hehe…santai, Midorimacchi."

* * *

_Jadi, aku akan menuliskan mengenai teman-temanku itu-ssu! _

_Ini sebenarnya terinspirasi dari novel yang aku pinjam dari Momocchi sih…jadi setelah membacanya aku langsung teringat teman-temanku itu-ssu. Novelnya berjudul "Malaikat dan Iblis dalam Tubuh Manusia". _

_Jadi, aku langsung berspekulasi bahwa teman-temanku itu juga memiliki sifat malaikat dan iblis di dalam diri mereka._

_Yang pertama Murasakibaracchi,_

_Dia itu punya wajah Iblis malas – menurutku sih – dan sifat yang bisa menjadi Iblis kala murka dan menjadi malaikat ketika mendapatkan snack rasa baru. Tapi kalau di lapangan, aku ga yakin Murasakibaracchi bakal jadi malaikat-ssu._

_Yang kedua Midorimacchi,_

_Dia itu wajah percampuran antara malaikat dan iblis. Tapi kalau sifatnya, um…dia sangat berhati malaikat-ssu~ yah..meski harus dengan sedikit bumbu tsundere disana._

_Yang ketiga Kurokocchi,_

_Dia itu wajah malaikat paling baiiiikk sedunia d*w*)/_

_Apalagi sifatnya-ssu ! Kurokocchi itu malaikat paling sempurna-ssu! Manis, mungil, baik hati, gentle, dan ah! Pokoknya Kurokocchi perfect deh ;;))_

_Dan terakhir~_

_Akashicchi !_

_Kau tahu, Diary ? Akashicchi itu sebenarnya sama manisnya dengan Kurokocchi~ Dia juga mungil loh~ tapi sayangnya, meskipun wajah malaikat, hati tetap raja iblis =w=_

_Oh ya, Diary. Kau pasti mengira aku melupakan sesuatu kan ? Sebenarnya tidak sih, aku ga melupakannya kok. Tuan paling dim yang pernah aku temui di Teiko-ssu!_

_Tuan paling dim ! Mesum ! Nyebelin ! Dan ga peka !_

* * *

"Ada yang mau berkomentar hmm ?" Wajah Akashi sudah memerah. Tapi dia mengurungkan niat untuk menghabisi Kise sekarang juga karena masih ada lanjutan yang belum dibacaka oleh Kuroko.

Dia menatap Murasakibara yang masih sibuk dengan makanannya tanpa peduli dengan isi diary Kise ataupun dia yang dianggap memiliki wajah iblis malas.

Kemudian, Akashi mellihat ke arah Midorima yang wajahnya juga sangat merah – entah karena dia malu dipuji berhati malaikat atau dia cukup tidak sudi dicap sebagai tsundere untuk kedua kalinya.

Lalu Akashi melihat ke arah Kuroko yang masih adem ayem. Mungkin karena dia tidak dinistakan oleh pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Sedangkan Aomine kini sudah menampakkan wajah yang siap memangsa – tolong jangan berikan tanda kutip disini – Kise kapan saja yang dia mau.

Akashi memejamkan matanya. Dia menghela nafas perlahan untuk meredakan amarahnya. Sedangkan sang pemilik buku diary itu tengah berkeringat dingin.

"Hehe…baca sampai akhir dulu, Akashicchi." Dan hanya itu kalimat yang sedari tadi ingin Kise utarakan.

* * *

_Tapi meskipun wajah sangar ala tentara iblis bawahan Akashicchi, Aominecchi berhati malaikat seperti Kurokocchi kok. Dan soal cita-citanya yang ingin menjadi seorang polisi mungkin dapat terwujud. Dia baik pada semua orang-ssu. _

_Akashicchi juga sebenarnya baik hati kok-ssu. Dia perhatian banget dengan anggota se-timnya. Yah..meski jika dia menjatuhkan hukuman itu karena kami melakukan kesalahan sih. Dan kalau Akashicchi ga memberi kami latihan keras pasti tim basket Teiko ga akan setenar karir modelku-ssu. XD_

* * *

"Kise-kun penyakit N-mu kambuh." Komentar Kuroko.

* * *

_Dan Kurokocchi kalau marah sepertinya memang berniat membuat pelaku sadar sih-ssu. Kadang kalau Kurokocchi marah itu karena benar-benar keterlaluan pelakunya._

_Dan Midorimacchi ? Dia selalu berbuat baik-ssu. Meski tsunderenya tingkat dewa sih._

_Kalau Murasakibaracchi itu kelewat baik. Meski dia bertubuh besar dan mengerikan. Dia hanya anak kecil yang rendah hati dan suka berbagi makanan kalau Akashicchi memotong jatah snack bulanannya._

_Dan yah…aku beruntung berada dia antara orang-orang yang sangat baik-ssu. \(^_^)/ _

_Dan aku menyayangi mereka~ {}_

_Nah, sekian dulu ne, Diary-chan. Aku ada pemotretan dan harus pergi dulu._

* * *

Kuroko, Akashi, Midorima, dan Aomine – tanpa Murasakibara yang masih sibuk dengan makanannya – menatap Kise dengan tajam dan membuat sang perfect copy itu mundur secara perlahan dengan keringat sebesar biji jagung yang mengalir di pelipisnya.

_Crash!_

Sebuah gunting kembali melayang dan memotong sebagian kecil surai keemasan itu. Kise berkomat-kamit mengucapkan doa semoga amarah Akashi segera reda dan dia tak mendapat lemparan gunting lagi.

Mata yang memiliki manik madu itu terpejam akan ketakutan besar yang melanda dirinya kali itu. Saat dia menunggu adanya sebuah gunting yang menggores bagian tubuhnya, sampai hampir satu menit dia tak merasakan kesakitan apapun. Namun yang dirasakannya hanya sebuah tepukan di bahunya dan pelukan hangat.

Kise membuka matanya. Dia melihat Akashi yang ada di belakangnya – yang diduga sebagai pelaku tertepuknya bahu Kise – , Aomine yang mengacak rambutnya dan memeluk Kise dari belakang, Kuroko yang memeluk Kise dari depan, serta Midorima yang membenarkan kacamatnya di belakang Kuroko.

"Kami juga menyayangimu, Kise-chin." Murasakibara yang bangkit dari duduknya itu mendekat ke arah Kise. Aomine tersenyum lebar dan mulai menjauh dari Kise. Begitu pula Kuroko.

Dan setelahnya, Kise merasakan tubuhnya hampir remuk karena dipeluk sangat erat oleh Murasakibara.

* * *

**OWARI**

* * *

**Saya ga tahu ini apa /nangis**

**Dan harus publish dif fn itu rasanya /merasainificgagal/ /kasih deathglare ke Hell-senpai/**

**Sigh~ yasudahlah~**

**Terimakasih telah menyempatkan membacanya~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dim! Dim! Dim!**

Fandom : Kuroko no Basuke / Kuroko no Basket

Rated : T – indonesia

Genre : Friendship/Humor

Warning : Gaje, No Yaoi.

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke / Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sama. Tidak ada keuntungan materil yang diperoleh dari membuat ataupun mempublikasikan fanfiksi ini. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan dan penyaluran hobi pribadi.

Summary :

Hanya sebuah cerita mengenai pemain basket SMP yang paling remang.

####

Kalau kalian bertanya siapa pemain basket SMP yang paling dim, jawabannya hanya satu. Aomine Daiki. Atau yang biasa teman-temannya panggil Ahomine Daiki.

Pemuda yang berzodiak Virgo dan memiliki kebiasaan super mesum itu adalah pemain basket dengan tinggi 192 cm yang sangat mudah dikenali karena kulitnya.

Bukan hal yang jarang diungkapkan. Jikalau sang musuh di lapangan kesal karena klub basketnya terkalahkan oleh tim basket Teiko, maka mereka akan menyumpahi pemuda paling remang dan menyebalkan itu pertama sebelum mengutuk ke-empat temannya yang lain.

Namun bukan hanya lawan-lawannya ynag sangat berniat menistakan dirinya. Bahkan teman-teman dekatnya, para generasi keajaiban juga akan menistakan pemuda itu. Seperti kesan pertama para anggota generasi keajaiban itu terhadap sang ace teiko tersebut.

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Kesan pertama melihat Aominecchi ?" Ucap Kise-kun sembari melirik ke arah Aomine-kun yang tampak tidak perduli. "Saat itu aku memang hampir marah ketika terkena lemparan bola darinya, tapi setelah melihat ke belakang dan Aominecchi yang tampak merasa bersalah aku jadi mengurungkan niatku untuk menghajarnya. Namun, bukan itu saja loh kesan pertamaku sama Aominecchi~. Aku juga sebenarnya hampir tertawa saat memperhatikannya dari atas ke bawah. Mata sipit dipadukan dengan kulit remang-remang. Ugh! Pfft~ Aduh..tolong – "

"BERHENTI MENISTAKANKU, KISEE !"

Ah, sepertinya Kise-kun harus merasakan sakitnya dilempar benda oleh Aomine-kun untuk kedua kalinya.

Aku melihat Kise-kun mulai bersembunyi di belakang tubuh MUrasakibara-kun. Aku menghela nafas kecil dan berjalan ke arah Midorima-kun.

"Midorima-kun ada waktu ?" Aku menatap Midorima-kun yang tengah membenarka perban di tangan kirinya.

"Sebenarnya aku sedang sibuk, nanodayo. Tapi mungkin kalau sebenatra saja tidak apa-apa."

Dan setelah dia menjawab itu, aku tersenyum. Kemudian aku memberikan pertayaa yang sama seperti yang aku berikan pada Kise-kun.

"Pertama melihat Aomine aku sempat tertegun. Aku jarang melihat ada orang yang sangat hebat seperti dirinya. Namun setelah tahu bahwa dia orang Jepang, aku menyimpulkan satu hal. Mungkin dia orang Jepang ter-remang yang pernah aku temui. Apa itu saja ? Kalau sudah selesai cepatlah. Aku sedang menghindari orang yang berzodiak Aquarius kalau kau ingin tahu."

Sekali lagi aku tersenyum dan berucap terimakasih.

'_Tinggal Akashi-kun dan Murasakibara-kun.' Batinku._

Aku memilih untuk duduk sebentar. Keputusan pertamaku adalah menanyakan pada Murasakibara-kun terlebih dahulu, namun Murasakibara-kun sepertinya sedang menjadi tameng pertempuran Kise-kun dan Aomine-kun.

"Haah.." Desahku. Aku menunduk. Ternyata permintaan Momoi-san tidaklah mudah untuk dijalani.

**Puk!**

Aku merasaka sebuah tepukan di kepalaku dan merasakan seseorang duduk di samping kananku.

"Ada apa, Tetsuya ?" Tanpa menoleh aku sudah tahu. Pasti Akashi-kun yang tengah duduk di samping kananku.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku,"Akashi-kun kau ada waktu ?"

Dan ku lihat Akashi-kun mengangguk. "Ada yang mau kau tanyakan ? Apa itu sama seperti yang kau tanyakan pada Ryouta dan Shintarou ?" Dan kali ini giliran aku yang mengangguk.

"Daiki ya…pertama melihatnya, aku kira dia orang luar negeri. Dia tinggi dan remang – mendekati hitam mungkin –. Tapi waktu itu aku melihatnya dari belakang. Dan setelah melihatnya dari depan, dia ternyata hanya seorang bocah Jepang biasa yang memiliki kulit yang berbeda dari yang lainnya. Yah..lebih tepatnya dia terlalu remang."

Sekali lagi. Aku mendengar bahwa kesan anak-anak generasi keajaiban ketika pertama kali bertemu Aomine-kun adalah dia pemuda yang paling remang di Teiko.

"Bagaimana denganmu ?" Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke kanan dan memiringkan kepalaku setelahnya.

"Sama saja. Dulu pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya ketika aku tengah melihat kalian berlatih bersama. Aku langsung mengenalinya. Terlebih kulitnya yang memang terlihat paling gelap dari Akashi-kun dan yang lainnya."

"Jadi intinya dia memang remang bukan ?"

Aku mengangguk setuju. Siapapun mungkin ketika pertama kali melihatnya akan langsung berpikir bahwa dia orang teremang yang pernah diciptakan untuk menjadi orang Jepang.

"AOMINECCHI DIM ! REMANG ! ADUH~ KUROKOCCHI TOLONG-SSU~"

"DIM JANAI ! KEMARI KAU KISE !"

Dan aku kini menatap Murasakibara-kun yang diputari oleh Aomine-kun dan Kise-kun.

"Biarkan saja begitu. Bukankah itu menjadikan tempat ini lebih ramai ?"

Aku menatap Akashi-kun sebentar dan menoleh ke arah Aomine-kun dan Kise-kun lagi. Yah..mungkin benar. Itu menjadikan latihan sore ini lebih terasa ramai.

"Dim."

* * *

**OWARI**

* * *

saya ga tahu ini apa. saya udah nangis beberapa kali ketika menatap Ms. word. ga tahu ini mau owari atau tbc /lirikmakhell/ yasud, saya mau mengucapkan terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca x)) /ojigi


	3. Chapter 3

**Mukkun.**

Fandom : Kuroko no Basuke / Kuroko no Basket

Rated : T – indonesia

Genre : Friendship/Humor

Warning : Gaje, No Yaoi.

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke / Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sama. Tidak ada keuntungan materil yang diperoleh dari membuat ataupun mempublikasikan fanfiksi ini. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan dan penyaluran hobi pribadi.

Summary :

"Aku mau mengajak kalian menonton anime yang baru ku download. Ada yang belum jelas ?"

Dan anime itu menyebabkan seorang makhluk paling polos di Kisedai untuk pertama kalinya ngambek bukan karena snack.

####

* * *

Sore hari yang cukup panas dirasakan oleh anggota pemain inti tim basket Teiko. Dan setelah latihan neraka yang diberikan Sang Pelatih, merekapun saling tumpang tindih untuk memakai paha satu sama lain sebagai bantal – meski hanya berlaku bagi Murasakibara, Kise, Aomine, dan Kuroko –.

"Pelatih kejam-ssu ! Tahu kita habis ada ulangan seminggu kemarin. Dan hari ini tidak hanya dicukupkan pada pemanasan saja. Huh!"

Si pirang Kise berceloteh. Teiko memang baru saja melaksanakan ulangan bersama untuk melihat kemampuan siswa siswinya. Dan Sang Model sepertinya tidak sampai memikirkan untuk olahraga saat itu. Sehingga latihan neraka kali itu benar-benar terasa seperti neraka.

"Itu salahmu, Baka ! Siapa suruh kau sok sibuk belajar ? Toh, hasilmu akan sama saja." Celetuk Sang Ace disertai sebuah seringai menyebalkan di bibirnya. Kise mengerucutkan bibirnya. Mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan Aomine, tapi dia tak mau menghabiskan musim panasnya hanya untuk mengambil pelajaran tambahan.

"Kise-kun masih lumayan dibanding Aomine-kun. Setidaknya Kise-kun hanya remidi pada pelajaran Matematika dan Bahasa Inggris. Tidak seperti Aomine-kun yang hanya lulus di mata pelajaran Olahraga."

**Switch!**

Sebuah perempatan langsung mampir di dahi pemuda tan itu. Dia langsung menjitak Sang Bayangan yang lebih memilih untuk membela Kise daripada dirinya.

"Sudahlah, Daiki. Memang kenyataannya begitu bukan ?" Akashi menatap Aomine yang kini tengah mendengus. '_Si cebol itu.'_ Batin Aomine.

Akashi tak memperdulikan tatapan malas Aomine. Dia menatap Midorima dan kemudian menatap tumpukan Biru tua – biru – kuning – ungu itu,"Besok libur kan ? Bagaimana kalau malam ini kalian menginap di rumahku ?"

"Tumben kau mengajak kami ke rumahmu, Akashi ?" Midorima membuka suaranya. Dia heran. Selama ini Akashi tidak pernah mengajak anak-anak Kisedai ke rumahnya. Midorima sepertinya khawatir akan nasib teman-temannya. Mungkin mereka akan menjadi babu dadakan ?

"Kau tak berminat, Shintarou ?" Akashi menatap Midorima. Ah! Tanpa gunting untuk kali ini.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu alasanmu, Akashi." "Iya, Akashicchi kan belum pernah mengajak kami ke rumahmu."

Semuanya menatap Akashi dengan curiga yang membuat Sang Emperor berdecak pelan. "Baiklah kalau kalian tidak mau. Sepertinya Atsushi mau. Ya kan, Atsushi ?"

Pemuda bertubuh subur itu mengangguk. "Aku suka ke rumah Aka-chin."

"EEEHHH ? KAU SERING KE RUMAH AKASHI/AKASHICCHI ?" Teriak Aomine dan Kise bersamaan yang dibalas dengan anggukan malas.

"Rumah Aka-chin banyak makanan. Aku akan ke rumah Aka-chin dan diberi banyak makanan sebagai imbalan telah berusaha keras menahan diri ketika mendapat potongan snack seminggu, biasanya."

Akashi mengangguk. Dia kembali menatap pada laut, mentari, dan lumut. "Jadi ?"

"Alasanmu dulu, Akashi." Pinta Aomine.

"Aku mau mengajak kalian menonton anime yang baru ku download. Ada yang belum jelas ?" Akashi menyeringai. Dan kali itu sepertinya tak ada alasan untuk menolak ajakan Sang Kapten.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Dua hari sudah. Setelah menonton anime yang berlatarkan jaman dahulu kala itu, Murasakibara tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya di gym sekolah ataupun di seluruh penjuru sekolah. Kise yang merupakan teman sekelasnya saja kadang tidak menyadari kehadirannya – jika saja sang guru tidak mengabsen seluruh murid di kelas itu –. Dan ia – Kise – akan kehilangan Murasakibara ketika bel berdentang.

"Kau kehilangannya lagi ?" Tanya Aomine yang hanya dibalas anggukan lemah dari Kise. Semuanya menghela nafas pasrah. Dua hari mereka tidak melihat Sang Center yang seharusnya dapat dikenali denga mudah karena postur tubuhnya. Mungkin kalau yang hilang Kuroko, mereka akan wajar sulit menemukannya. Bayangkan ! Sosok setinggi 208 cm dengan berat 99kg dan tumpukan snack di pelukannya itu sulit ditemukan ? Atau mungkin…

"Kau pernah mengajarinya misdirection, Tetsu ?" "Eh ?" Semuanya menoleh ke arah Kuroko. Sontak Sang Praduga Tersangka itu langsung menggeleng cepat.

"Hawa Murasakibara-kun tidak tipis. Dia tidak bisa menggunakan Misdirection." Dan lagi. Semuanya kembali lemas.

"Ini salahmu, Kise. Coba kalau kau tidak mengatainya mirip dengan raksasa-raksasa yang ada disana pasti dia tak akan murung seperti ini." Midorima menghela nafasnya. Baru kali ini dia tahu bahwa Murasakibara sesensitif itu.

"Aku kan reflek mengatakan apabila raksasa itu berambut ungu maka akan mirip Murasakibaracchi-ssu." Kise menunduk. Ujung matanya sudah menampakka sebuah bola bening yang siap meluncur.

"Sudahlah. Aku sudah bertemu Atsushi tadi. Dia akan ikut latihan kali ini. Kau bisa meminta maaf nanti." Akashi berdiri dan berjalan menuju ring. Diambilnya bola bundar di kakinya dan memegangnya sembari menyeringai sebelum memasukkan bola itu ke dalam ring.

**Brak!**

"UWWAAAAA ! TITAN DATANG ! GYM TEIKO SUDAH TIDAK AMAN ! LARI-SSU!"

Sedangkan sosok yang dianggap raksasa itu mengerjapkan matanya 2 kali di balik topengnya. Dan mengendikkan bahunya.

* * *

**OWARI**

* * *

**Omake **

"Murasakibaracchi~ Maafkan aku ya-ssu~ Aku ga berniat bilang Murasakibaracchi mirip titan-titan yag menggelikan itu kok~"

Dan sore itu di tutup dengan para generasi keajaiban yang berjalan ke konbini untuk membeli ice cream. Sedangkan Kise masih terus terseret di kaki Murasakibara yang masih dalam tahap 'ngambek sama Kise'.

"Jadi, darimana kau mendapat topeng itu, Murasakibara ?" Aomine menatap Murasakibara dengan tatapan bingung. Bukankah dia tersinggung disebut seperti raksasa di anime yang mereka tonton ? Kenapa Murasakibara mau memakai topengnya ?

"Aka-chin menyuruhku. Katanya, aku sekalian saja menakuti Kise-chin."

* * *

Ini terakhir pokoknya. otak saya miris banget jadinya. keperas kayak sapi (?) /nangis

maafka chap 2 yang amburadul ga genah dan absurd banget serta typo yang tersebar seperti kismis.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yandere.**

Fandom : Kuroko no Basuke / Kuroko no Basket

Rated : T – indonesia

Genre : Friendship/Humor

Warning : Gaje, No Yaoi.

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke / Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sama. Tidak ada keuntungan materil yang diperoleh dari membuat ataupun mempublikasikan fanfiksi ini. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan dan penyaluran hobi pribadi.

Summary :

Suara besi bergesekan itu kembali terdengar. Mereka kembali merapatkan diri ke tembok. Perasaan was-was kembali datang dan membuat mereka mencoba memberanikan diri serta terus berdoa untuk keselamatan mereka.

####

* * *

Punggung mereka menempel pada dinding. Secara perlahan mereka tampak berjalan pelan agar tidak ketahuan oleh sosok dibalik dinding itu.

"Menurutmu dia sedang apa ?" Pemuda paling remang disana mencoba untuk berbisik pada pemuda pirang di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak tahu-ssu. Tapi sepertinya ini cukup bahaya."

Mata mereka mencoba untuk terus waspada. Siapa tahu sosok di balik tiba-tiba melompat dan menyerang mereka.

"Dia terlihat seram. Aku jadi lapar."

Hampir saja mereka terlupa akan sosok tinggi yang berdiri di belakang Aomine. Dan dengan segera mereka menyita sebuah snack yang berada di tangan Murasakibara sebelum dia membukanya dan menghasilkan suara kunyahan seperti biasanya.

"Murasakibara-kun, sabarlah."

"Tapi Kuro-chin – "

**Sraak! Sraak!**

Suara besi bergesekan itu kembali terdengar. Mereka kembali merapatkan diri ke tembok. Perasaan was-was kembali datang dan membuat mereka mencoba memberanikan diri serta terus berdoa untuk keselamatan mereka.

**Kraak!**

Kini suara patahan tulanglah yang terdengar. Mereka semakin bergidik ngeri membayangkan apa yang terjadi di dalam sana. Apakah mungkin sosok itu baru saja mematahkan tubuh manusia ? Dan dia mengasah sebuah pisau besar untuk mengulitinya ?

"_Aku lebih baik bertemu hantu daripada menemuinya." _ Batin Aomine.

"_Apa umurku tidak akan panjang lagi-ssu ?" _Ucap Kise dalam hati.

"_Semoga aku bisa makan snack setelah ini."_ Oh! Lupakan doa Murasakibara barusan.

Sedangkan sosok Kuroko masih saja menunjukkan raut datarnya meskipun sebuah keringat sebesar biji jagung sudah turun melewati pelipisnya. "Aku tidak tahu dia bisa berubah sangat kejam." Lirih Kuroko.

Mereka langsung membayangkan bagaimana hari-hari yang dilewati bersama dengan pemuda di dalam ruangan yang mereka waspadai itu. Bagaimana dia merupakan sosok yang tertutup dan misterius namun, ternyata sangat perhatian terhadap mereka. Tingkah lakunya. Apakah pada akhirnya sosok itu yang akan menghabisi nyawa mereka ?

"Apa mati di tangan teman sendiri itu lebih nyaman dibandingkan dibunuh orang lain-ssu ?" Kise kembali bergumam dan menyebabkan Aomine menjitaknya pelan. "Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak bodoh!"

"Tapi-ssu…aku takut." Ucapnya lagi.

"Tenanglah, aku juga sejujurnya sangat takut. Tapi aku masih bisa mempercayainya. Dia teman kita bukan ? Dia tak akan membunuh kita kok." Dan untuk kali ini, meski takut. Aomine berusaha untuk menenagkan Kise.

**Tuk..Tuk..Tuk..**

Suara sepatu mendekat membuat mereka menoleh ke belakang. Menatap kea rah penyelamat yang akan segera membantu mereka keluar dari situasi ini.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan di depan Lab dengan mengendap-endap seperti itu ?" Matanya berkilat dan tampak curiga dengan keempat temannya.

"Kuro-chin, Kise-chin, dan Mine-chin mengajakku. Aku hanya ikut-ikutan." Murasakibara pun angkat bicara. Sedangkan ketiga orang lainnya mulai harap-harap cemas untuk mendapatkan 'ganjaran' karena mengintip orang.

Mata itu kembali mengintimidasi mereka – kali ini tanpa menatap Murasakibara –. "Tetsuya ?"

"Kami penasaran dengan apa yang Midorima-kun lakukan di lab." Kuroko menjawab dengan tatapan datarnya pada Akashi.

"Ryouta ?"

"Dan kami memutuskan untuk mengintipnya-ssu." Ujar Kise lirih.

"Daiki ?"

"Kami mendengar suara-suara aneh. Tetsu juga melihat Midorima tengah mengasah sebuah pisau besar." Jawab Aomine dengan ragu-ragu.

Akashi menghela nafas. "Untuk kali ini kalian ku maafkan. Lain kali jangan lakukan lagi. Sekarang ikuti aku."

Dan dengan patuh, keempat orang itu mengikuti Akashi yang masuk ke ruangan lab.

Midorima melirik sebentar pada lima orang yang baru masuk sebelum kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya. Dia sudah menebak bahwa keempat temannya sedari tadi mengintipnya sembari berbisik-bisik aneh tentangnya. Dia mendengus. Memangnya dia apa ? Sosok se-yandere kaptennya itu ?

"Bagaimana, Shintarou ?"

"Aku sudah meneliti organnya. Dan kau tahu ? Ini penelitian paling menjijikan yang penah aku lakukan. Meneliti tulang belakang tikus. Kau pikir ini untuk apa, hah ?" Tanya Midorima sedikit sewot. Dia tak habis pikir kenapa Akashi menyuruhnya meneliti tulang belakang tikus karena kalah main shogi dengan kaptennya itu.

"Oh..itu tugas penelitian di kelasku. Aku belum sempat membuatnya. Jadi tak apa kan meminta bantuanmu ?"

Dan untuk kali ini, sepertinya mereka harus berhati-hati apabila Akashi tiba-tiba menjebak mereka dalam permainannya. Siapa tahu lain kali mereka harus meneliti isi perut gajah kan ?

* * *

**OWARI**

* * *

Saa~ Karena kebetulan ada ide humor gaje lewat di otak saya, jadi saya tuliskan aja disini. Semoga suka~ lirik Mak Hell


	5. Chapter 5

**Rahasia**

Fandom : Kuroko no Basuke / Kuroko no Basket

Rated : T – indonesia

Genre : Friendship/Humor

Warning : Gaje, No Yaoi.

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke / Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sama. Tidak ada keuntungan materil yang diperoleh dari membuat ataupun mempublikasikan fanfiksi ini. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan dan penyaluran hobi pribadi.

Summary :

"Kemarin aku membawanya ke kamar" | "Dia yang berbaju biru tua" | "Tapi bukannya Aka-chin sangat suka dengannya. Apalagi dia luarnya memang gelap dan kasar, tapi dalamnya sangat lembut kan ?" | "Aku hanya menjilatnya dan meminum 'susu'nya." | "Bukannya kau me'makan'nya juga, Aka-chin ?"

####

* * *

Hari libur bukanlah hari yang biasa digunakan anak-anak tim regular basket Teiko untuk hanya bergelung di tempat tidur di rumah masing-masing. Mereka tetap berangkat hanya sekedar berlatih ringan yang bukan merupakan latihan neraka seperti biasanya – terlebih lagi mereka sedang tidak akan berlomba dalam waktu dekat ini –.

Midorima tengah memperindah – merawat – kukunya, Kise tampak baru keluar dari ruang ganti dan sedang memasukkan bajunya ke dalam tas yang ia bawa, Kuroko nampak duduk di bench, sedangkan Akashi dan Murasakibara terlihat duduk di lantai di dekat bench.

"Kemarin aku membawanya ke kamar, Atsushi." Ucap Akashi. Telak, hal itu membuat semuanya menatap ke arah Sang Kapten.

"Lagi ? Yang itu kan ?" Sahut Murasakibara yang mungkin tampak kelihatan antusias.

Kise, Kuroko, dan Midorima yang tampak penasaran akhirnya berkumpul dan duduk di dekat Murasakibara dan Akashi. Mereka heran, apa yang dibawa Akashi sehingga dia menceritakannya pada Murasakibara ?

"Siapa yang dibawa ke kamarmu, Akashicchi ?"

Akashi menoleh ke arah Kise yang tampak sangat penasaran. Dia mendengus pelan, ternyata bahan obrolannya dengan Murasakibara akan membuat mereka sangat penasaran.

"Dia yang berbaju biru tua, Kise-chin." Kise menahan nafas. Dia menutup mulutnya untuk tidak memekik. Sedangkan Kuroko dan Midorima juga sama kagetnya, namun mereka tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun – meski wajah Midorima sudah dihiasi seburat merah samar –.

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang jangan beritahu kepada siapa-siapa, Atsushi ?" Wajah Akashi tampak pasrah. Wajahnya terlihat seperti rahasia yang selama ini disembunyikan telah diketahui banyak orang.

Murasakibara menatap Akashi, "Maaf deh, Aka-chin. Tapi bukannya Aka-chin sangat suka dengannya. Apalagi dia luarnya memang gelap dan kasar, tapi dalamnya sangat lembut kan ?" Dan dibalas anggukan oleh Akashi.

Kise semakin menahan nafasnya. '_Aku tak tahu kalau selama ini Akashicchi menyukai Aominecchi !'_

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan dengannya di kamar, Akashi ?" Midorima akhirnya kembali ke topik setelah berusaha menyembunyikan wajah keterkejutannya. Dia sepertinya juga berpikiran sama dengan Kise, bahwa Akashi sering membawa Aomine ke kamarnya.

"Aku hanya menjilatnya dan meminum 'susu'nya." Wajah Akashi sudah tampak sedikit sebal. Dia merasa ini privasinya yang tidak boleh diumbar di muka umum.

"Bukannya kau me'makan'nya juga, Aka-chin ?" Dan sekali lagi Akashi menghela nafas. Dia mengangguk. Bagaimanapun itu kenyataannya, bahwa Akashi me'makan'nya.

"Sejak kapan Akashi-kun menyukainya ?" Kuroko akhirnya membuka mulutnya. Mungkin dia bersyukur memiliki wajah datar sehingga dia bisa mengendalikannya disaat-saat seperti ini. Tidak seperti Midorima yang sepertinya sudah mundur dari posisi duduk awalnya, dan Kise yang tampak menuju ke bench namun sepertinya masih berniat menguping.

"Sejak aku masuk Tei – "

**Brak!**

Pintu gym dibuka paksa oleh Momoi yang tampak menyeret Aomine. Aomine menggerang di sertai tangan yang tampak memegang bagian pantatnya. Terdengar suara sumpah serapah yang dikeluarkan untuk sang Manager.

"Lepaskan aku, Satsuki ! Aku bisa jalan sendiri !" Protes Aomine.

"Kalau tidak kuseret juga kau tak mau berangkat karena pantatmu sakit lah ! Ini lah ! Itu lah !" Sang Manager tampak kesal melihat teman sejak kecilnya itu dan melepaskan tangannya dari kaos biru tua yang tengah dipakai Aomine.

"Ittai ! Kau menambah sakit pada pantatku, Baka Satsuki !" Aomine semakin menggerang. Dia mencoba mengelus-elus pantatnya.

Sedangkan Kise, Midorima, dan Kuroko memandang Aomine dan Akashi bergantian dengan wajah pucat.

* * *

**OWARI**

* * *

**Omake**

"Jadi Aka-chin ? Kau mau membaginya padaku ?" Tanya Murasakibara.

"Ya, tapi kukurangi jatahmu. Aku hanya akan memberimu satu bungkus karena kau membeberkannya dengan yang lain." Ucap Akashi sebelum ia berdiri.

"Tak apa. Aku masih punya oreo rasa ice cream blueberry kok."

* * *

saya ga tahu ini apa XD

tapi bagi yang beripikiran macam-macam jangan salahin saya ya /woi

jadi disini yang dimaksud Akashi itu Oreo. sedangkan sakit pantatnya Aomine itu karena dia jatuh dari ranjangnya ketika Momoi memaksanya mandi dan berangkat.

terimakasih sudah membaca~

nih Mak Hell saya buatin yang akashi.


End file.
